Radiant Darkness Blue Dusk: Ethnic Connections
by Richter Solairte
Summary: Part 2 of Blue Dusk: With The Shroud getting stronger, Sonic and his friends fight back, as they also learn about the different Cramoisi tribes and history and finding their full potential, and while fighting a rogue Cramoisi. Meanwhile, Richter finds messages left by his father. What are these secrets, and how do they relate Solairte to the Cramoisi?
1. Prologue: Heart of Cold

_Well after such a long wait, here it is! The new addtion to the Radiant Dark family. This right here is book two part two, NOT book three. So sorry it took so long to finnish, hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer: Sonic and his friends do not belong to me. A few fan characters do however. _

* * *

_Ahem….. _

_Today I am going to tell you the story of the Heart of the Cramoisi_

_Long ago…in a realm far away, there was a race known as Cramoisi who lived peacefully. The Cramoisi lived by a sacred law…._

_We are neither darkness nor are we light…..we dwell in between…._

_Cramoisi forge bonds and relationships with one another. These bonds were known as harmonic spirits that were in perfect sync with one another. The harmonic spirits would form an entity known as the heart of the Cramoisi. _

_However, there comes a time were the Cramoisi will lose sense of their harmonic spirit, thus disrupting the synergy they would have between their partners. In order to keep the bond intact, each Cramoisi would have to conquer their inner fear, the very thing holding them back from unleashing their true potential. As the Cramoisi managed to tame their inner personas the harmonic spirit would continue to burn bright keeping the heart of Cramoisi intact._

_But….after the Cramoisi were wiped out, and the fangs of Dark Radiance were put to sleep, the heart was all but lost. And now that the king and queen have returned will the heart be revived? _

_**Into**_

The frigid frontier, the ultimate fortress located at the top of the world. In this frozen boundary is a haven locked away from the world, and is well known as the nation of light. This was a massive city surrounded by a wall of ice, with a tall mountain in the back. The sun would shine and reflect on the wall every three weeks. But the village has this massive monument that reflects light in the night. The native inhabitances of this nation are known as the Idiavolk (Id-ia-volk). On the 16th birthday, certain Idiavolk would go through a special ritual, one where they would be welcomed as fighters of light. Every year the ritual would be carry out on the first day of the year.

_**Festival of light  
BGM: Options Menu (Sonic Colors)**_

In the ice city of White Tundra there was a huge gathering of people in eskimo coats holding up lit flares and cheering. There was a boat floating on the river carrying eight passengers on board. Six of them were albino wolves wearing white gowns. The other two were two wolves wearing blue, yellow and white robes. One had a crown on his head while the other one was carrying golden cup. The ship was flowing through the river on its way to an island with a huge monument that was radiating a rainbow of colors, over a large fountain. When the ship docks, the wolves walk off the ship and walk up to the fountain while being accompanied by men and maids in white and blue gowns. The man in the robe walks in the center of the fountain and turns to his people. The cheering gets louder as they look at the leader raise his hands. However, there were few people who were not cheering, just looking at the ceremony take place. These individuals were wearing purple cloaks with their shadows covering their eyes. No one took noticed to these cloaked figures, as they were too distracted by the fireworks shooting in the sky and the man in the crown, up on the island. He was the prime minster the man with the golden cup in his hand was the high priest. When everyone quiets down, the prime minster speaks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he spoke. "I welcome you all here tonight, in honoring these six souls as they step into a whole new world. For they shall do their part in honoring our ways to please the master of light. May these people bring peace to our land as well as honor and glory!"

The crowd cheered once more while whistling and clapping.

"Now let us begin the baptism as Father Knightdale pours the sacred water in the fountain and the maids shall help the new children bathe in the light." the priest walks up in to the fountain and pours a white liquid in making the water glow bright white. The women in gowns walk in the knee-deep water while guiding the wolves in and helping them sit down. Everyone including the prime minster bows their heads as he starts to say a prayer.

One of the cloaked figures lifts his head looking around with his lime green eyes. He felt something approaching something that felt familiar.

When the minster stops praying he gives the sign to the women, and the slowly lay the wolves in the glowing water. After ten seconds, they were lifted from the water. As the wolves stood back up, the roar of applause boomed through the town. As the wolves walked out of the water, something was glowing in the back. Everyone one was amazed to see something open up from the back a pair of glowing monarch butterfly looking wings that lit up different colors. Everyone looked in awe as they saw the luminescent wings coming from their backs glowing brightly.

The figure in the purple cloak slowly takes off his hood and could not believe his eyes. He was a blue hedgehog with lime green eyes looking at the wolves. He was amazed at the sight, he gets a better look by climbing up a near by pole.

"Way...past…cool"

_**BGM: Cutscene opening **_

But then as he sees the wolves he also sees a series of black snowflakes falling from the sky. He then feels his chest throb as he sees a figure jump from the sky and in front of the high priest. It was a figure in a maroon and blue cloak carrying two swords. He reviles himself to be a maroon shrew who looks at the high priest with a devilish smile. Everyone gasped looking at the shrew's sudden appearance as well as other agents in blue and green cloaks appear in a blue flash.

"This party….is over" with those words huge, automatons fell from the sky and start shooting at buildings and destroying property. The people of course start running in panic as the automatons walk around and shoot bullets at buildings blowing up. The minister and a few of the men and maids in the fountain, unveil their robes. They were all wearing suits of armor and arming weapons. Like the wolves in gowns they too had glowing wings on their backs. They jump in the sky and start fighting off the automatons and the men in blue cloaks. The figures in purple hoods dash past the running people and start to attack the men in blue.

"Now,old man.." said the mourn shrew. "Where are you hiding them? " He takes out his sword pointing it at the priest.

"You're daft!" said the priest "How dare you interrupt our ritual! I will see to it that you and your cronies are dealt with!"

"I guess I have to use other methods" The shrew grabs one of the Idiavolks and holds a blade up to her neck. "You will tell me! Where are they? Where are the Cramoisi!?"

"Didn't realize anyone would stoop so low and harm innocent lives just to find someone" Everyone turns to the left and sees the blue hedgehog who removes his cloak completely. He stretches his arms and yawns.. "What's the matter? Too lazy to play hide and seek?"

(((((Whenever you see ((()))) it is for observation, and to inform or remind the reader of certain facts of the story)))

(((Sonic the hedgehog~ Fastest thing alive~ Hero of Mobius and earth~ Main protagonist))))

"You! Away! Before I make mincemeat out of you!"

The hedgehog just smiles while dropping on the ground lounging. "Make me!"

"GAHHH!" he signals two robots down from the sky. They jump down in front of Sonic. They were forty feet tall with large guns for arms. "Destroy that blue snot."

Sonic gets up and smiles at the bots as they take aim ready to fire.

Sonic quickly gets up avoiding the fire power coming from the machine. He dashes up to one of their faces and does a homing attack on the head repeatedly.

He then jumps in the air and does a speed dash through his head blowing it up.

The other one tries to grab him but he quickly runs around it making a large blue tornado that starts ripping up the robot piece by piece till it was nothing but a head.

When Sonic stops running he looks ahead and sees a large unit of smaller robots in front of the shrew, taking aim at Sonic. The blue hedgehog just smiles as a gust of wind blows around him.

As he crouches down getting ready to run the wind gets stronger as it swirls around him.

"What?" The shrew looks in surprise as he sees the wind start to pick up. Before he knew it Sonic was right in front of him, but the robots were still standing. "How did you…."

"WHOOOSH!" In less than a second all the robots were blown away in a massive turbulence of blue wind. Sonic had run through the unit of robots causing them all to be swept away by a powerful blue wind.

"Im…Impossible!" the shrew said stepping back "You…you were a novice, a learner…there is no way you could have gotten so strong in such a short time!"

Sonic grabs the scarf on his shoulders. "You want me to show you something? Because things are about to get…."

Suddenly, Sonic sees another blue veil appear before him. Another figure in a gray and blue cloak stood beside the shrew with a grin crossing his face. "Hello to you….you horrid little hedgehog…."

"What?!..." Sonic steps back in shock. Not only because hearing the sound of the figures voice sounded familiar, but because of the weapon he pulled out that began charging up pointed at him.

"Sayonara… Sonic the hedgehog!"

"WHOAAAAHHHHHHH!" the weapon fired at Sonic blasting him all the way at the other end of the city.

"Hee heee hee hee….I finally got him!" the figure uncovers his hood reviling a mustachioed man with a much paler face and sunglasses. "At last! The scales have tipped in my favor! GAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

_**Radiant Darkness Blue Dusk; Ethnic Connections.  
**_

_**How did it come to this?  
BGM: 3 Black Noses **_

A blue hedgehog's eyes shot open on a cold stone floor. He stood up feeling some of his joints ache. It almost felt as if he had been in some sort of fight. He thought back to how things were before he was knocked out.

_**Sonic's Pov;**_

All this….almost feels like a dream…a never ending dream. How…how did it come to this? One minute a hero, and the next public enemy number one. Has there ever been a time when you feel like the whole world is out to get you? That's how I feel now.

I'm Sonic…Sonic the hedgehog. Almost a half a year ago, things were normal for me. But that depends on your definition of normal.

Thing is, my normal life ended when my old "friend", Dr. Eggman released a 3000 year old vampire queen named Darcy. She saw the ol' Doc as a walking buffet and finished him off. After she was released, she found a few of my friends and turned their lives around, turning them into vampires called Cramoisi* like her, including Amy. I didn't want to lose Amy, especially after she told me how she felt. I was forced to tell her about my feelings for her. And so eventually I became one as well, or else she would be out of my life forever. But fixing our love life was more than just what Darcy wanted. She needed us to help find her lost husband, Zerach.

((Cramoisi: Cram-mo-zee ~the color red, or in this case a Cramoisi vampire is an undead blood sucker whose soul purpose is to find a mate and keep demons from controlling mortals.))))

We managed to rescue him, but then the rest of me and my friends were marked as enemies of the military, by a man named Klaus. He runs an organization called the Cobalt Shroud, a group of so-called peace keepers, and full time vampire haters. We went into hiding, only to learn that that they were slowly getting stronger, and somehow unleashing small fragments of Dark Gaia. And to make things worse the Shroud also made a deal with a whole mafia of criminal warlords, and it's master Igilios Dante…or as Darcy calls him, Soligl.

That's when we met, two other people who were in league with this Criminal Underground, two echidna brothers named Richter and Chrome Solairte captains of the Dusk Raiders*. Richter a knuckleheaded pirate who is a sugar-holic, and carries a hammer bigger than Amy's and, Chrome a Sammari dude whose body is as cold as his blade. Both of them are pirates who actually want to bring down this mafia, and agreed to help us stop the shroud from awaking Dark Gaia and stop the Mafia from controlling the world.

(Dusk Raiders; Pirates who rob from the rich and give to the misfortunate))

We managed to seal up three of the seven major Gaia gates where the spawn was leaking and also put a stop to some of the criminal lords. We learned some pretty strange to tragic things as well. Like a dark secret about Richter working for Eggman nega. Both he and his brother felt pretty bad about that, and so did Darcy. She had sympathy for them both and she them into Cramoisi as well, called Crepuscule*

(((Crepuscule Twilight or dusk, or in this case a Cramoisi that has the appearance of a mortal, but is still undead)))

Things seemed not too horrible after that, until Klaus decided to take matters in his own hands by forming an even bigger Alliance with both G.U.N and the criminal mafia, creating the Cobalt Order, and turning even innocent lives into blue agents. He is slowly turning the world against us.

And if you think that's all I have to go through, you're dead wrong. Lately I've been having these strange dreams that somehow explain some past life, about knights who served the Cramoisi Vampire queen long ago. Darcy believes that me and Shadow are somehow related to those knights. So that's how I became dubbed as the chevalier de' Cramoisi, or as Darcy calls me, the Azure Knight.

What do these dreams mean….and how do they relate to me?

_**Normal Pov…**_

_**Destined one **_

He looks around his surroundings; he saw a flat bed chained to a wall, blue bricks around him, one window and a door leading to a toilet. Once he saw the metal bars, it leads him to the obvious conclusion.

"What am I doing in a prison cell?" he asked himself "Hello! Hey!" He started calling out hoping to get a reply.

He then took the moment to look at his person. He still had on his tattered jean shorts and blue scarf and his old red speed shoes that were in desperate need of renovating. But then he looked under his scarf and saw a glowing gray device. He sighs in relief knowing the device was still working. If it had been removed, he might have been in even more trouble.

"Hey! Anyone! Tails! Amy! Knuckles!" he continued to shout their names but to no avail .

"_it is about time, you woke up, Sonic-sama" _

He then felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a little person with blue short hair and eggshell white skin, wearing a long un-tucked shirt and short pants. He was just a foot shorter than the hedgehog with pointy ears.

"As lively as ever see…"

((Azbel~ Azure knight centurion)))

"Azbel…." The hedgehog spoke "What's going on here? Where am I? And where are the others?"

"Can you not feel their presence within these walls?"

Sonic has an ability that allows him to feel the presence of his friends, should they be near him or far from him. But for some reason, he felt as if he were alone at the moment, and could not feel anyone, not even his loved one.

Before he could answer the elf spoke again. "It is time, Sonic-sama. Now that you skills are in the process of reviving, it will be time for you and your friends to step into the next chapter of your Cramoisi life style. Be warned, this may be the most troublesome of the trials that you've faced already.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked "Haven't I proven myself to be the Azure Knight? I've been training non-stop, in that dome, with a master and everything."

"Yes…yet your inner Cramoisi spirit lays dormant within you and every other Cramoisi you know. One cannot be a Chevalier de Cramoisi with just skill alone, without the inner spirit awakened.

Sonic was still baffled at the elf being cryptic. He then let out a sigh and looked at the elf. "So...how do I awaken this spirit?"

The elf then starts floating in the air and hovering over to him. "I only know as much as you do at the moment. I cannot tell you how, until you gather the fragments of your lost memories. You've done this all before, master. You have to remember, or else you and the lives of your friends could be at stake…."

With those words he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey! Get back here!" he left the hedgehog baffled. He let out another sigh trying to understand the elf's words.

"And just who are you demanding to come back, Sonic-sama?"

The hedgehog gulped at the thought of someone hearing him. No one else could see the elf, but him. He turned around and saw a group of white snow wolves in white armor. One of them walks up and takes off his helmet, showing his face. His eyes were a deep blue.

"It only takes a few months for a convict to lose his mind. I didn't think you'd lose yours in less than a day.

He then remembered seeing them before, they were the very same wolves who arrested him and his friends.

He narrows his eyes and walks up to the metal bars looking at the wolf. "Hey! What's your deal, dude? Why am I in a cell?"

"Because _dude, _ you are guilty of coming out of a Criminal vessel, you and the rest of your comrades." The wolf's voice was firm, but it almost sounded like he was about the same age as Sonic. "Think you can sneak criminals in the city, just because you are a world renowned hero? I don't think so"

"What? I wasn't…." Sonic then thinks back to how he got here, he was on board a massive ship, riding with a well-known criminal. The ship was a dead give way, but it was a big misunderstanding.

"Are you saying you weren't traveling with four exen* criminal lords?"

((*Exen; X-in: an elite criminal lord, third highest rank))

"Well…." Sonic had no choice but to tell the truth. He was traveling with pirates for over two weeks, and hasn't gotten into any trouble….until now.

"So tell me, what do you think you were doing? Traveling with them?"

"Look I can explain…"

Could he? Could he tell the guard the truth about who he was, or what he truly was for that matter? Sonic tried to come up with a way to explain to the wolf about his dilemma, but could not find the right words. And he could not risk telling them his secret.

"I'm waiting…"

"_Hey that's my line_" he thought "Ok, the pirate I'm traveling with…isn't a bad guy. If he was here I could…"

"No." the wolf interrupted "It's a good thing I got rid of that pirate when I did…"

"What?!" Sonic spoke in shock thinking of what could have happened to his friend. "What did you do to him? And where are my friends?"

"You didn't answer my question first; exactly what were you doing on board the pirate vessel?"

"_Enough, Jin-Jin_"

The five of them heard a voice from deep within the hallway, walking up to them was another snow wolf wearing a blue and red authority uniform.

"Fa….I mean, commander, I was just interrogating the prisoner"

"On who's orders? Because it certainly wasn't mine"

"I…I…" the older wolf had a humble voice, yet he was wanting to know what the young wolf was up too.

He walks up to him and Sonic and looks at him in the eye. "Forgive my lieutenant, Mr. Sonic. He tends to take matters in his own hands. Now… about your situation."

"First things first…" Sonic spoke "Where are my friends?"

The wolf was silent for a moment while looking at the hedgehog. He then nods while reaching in his pocket. "Perhaps it's time I let you out…" the older wolf got out a card key and swiped it on the console right next to Sonic's cell, which then made the bars rise.

"Commander?! What are you doing?! He was just about to crack!" he said

"Now isn't the time Jin-Jin. Sonic, if you would come with me please, I will lead you to your friends"

"Alright…lead the way…" Sonic shrugs and follows the wolf.

As they were walking through the icy halls, Sonic turned around and saw the younger wolf glare at him. He quickly turned back in front and looked at the older wolf. He looks around seeing all the other cells and it's convicts. The walls were gray with sheets of frost covering the bricks. The temperature was almost at freezing in the entire prison. In real life it would be like living in a refrigerator.

"You may call me** Husky**, blue hedgehog" The wolf spoke in a humble and calm tone, unlike his younger counterpart. "I am the commander and chief of the Idiavolk* forces here in White Tundra, Holoska.

(((Commander Husky ~Police chief of the Idiavolk forces~ Father of three kids))))

((Idiavolk: Id-E-a-volk: Ice wolves. Natural residence of the north))

"What...so…you're like the police?" Sonic asked

"Police….guards….authority figures. We are all in the same category. Our action towards you and your friends was very sudden." He spoke bluntly

"I'll say! You locked me up without even giving me a chance to explain myself!" Sonic didn't waste time observing the current situation.

"Forgive me. We only did what was necessary, because of the rumors we've heard"

"Rumors?" Sonic asked wanting to know more. He was more intrigued now. "What kind of rumors?"

"Dark ones, Sonic. Some that would lead this town into jeopardy, and demolish the very peace we have here. For decades, we have kept the peace here by snuffing out all criminal activity. Which is why no criminal lord is welcome here, even such a humble group known as the Dusk Raiders"

"So you got overzealous and locked us away?" Sonic answered "You know, one of your own is part of their crew."

"Yes…" Said the younger wolf. "But since then, there has been more and more criminal activity going on here. So we are taking precaution and taking our family back.

"Quite. But now a need your help"

"There's a shock. Take me to my friends, and the pirate who was with me, and I'll think about it"

The older wolf stops and looks back at Sonic. "Are you his friend, or are you keeping tabs on him?"

"It's….a little bit of both…."

"So I see….anyway" They both continue walking through the ice color prison "We have an event, known as the Ida festival; a right of passage that goes on at the start of each of our years. I need you and your friends to keep an eye out for what's going on. If you can do that for me, and prevent any disaster that may come our way, we'll talk about your pirate friend, and his crew. As of now, they are in detainment, and will be released once your task has been finished.

"I get it…" Sonic agreed. He was sounding more interested with everything the wolf was saying, but was still upset about hearing his friends being locked away. "So like do you have any leads to who it might be?"

"Of course. I hear talk about a secret organization, that has been committing crimes behind our backs. For weeks now there have been a few reports about small crimes all over the frontier"

"And you think that the dusk raiders are the cause of this?"

They had finally reached a large door leading out of the prison "Suspicions are raised. But just to be sure, we want you to make sure nothing bad happens during this event. Will you help us?"

Sonic looks at the other wolves and back at Husky. "Alright, but I want to see my friends. Where are they?"

"They are already in the city, placed in random spots looking at the ceremony take place. One of my troopers will take you to your designated spot….good luck and relax the light festival is fun and active"

_**Sonic's Pov**_

I thought playing body guard would be fun…but now I'm up to my neck in blue agents…plus…that one marcoat….could it be…it can't be… I'd better find the others.

_**White Tundra Zone A Village under Siege  
BGM; Icecap Zone Act 1**_

"WHOA!" Sonic was flying through the sky and lands on a long road where he saw a large stone bridge.

After a crash landing, Sonic gets up and starts running across the stone bridge avoiding the sky bombs. The bombs however were blowing up too fast for even Sonic to avoid. Eventually, the bridge blows up blowing Sonic in the sky. After reaching a certain height he starts sky diving into another part of the village collecting some rings in the air..

"Guess this is what he meant about the rumors….Alright, time to clean house"

When he lands on the ground, he doesn't waste time and starts running forward looking at the town being attacked by robots. He could see some of the village soldiers, the idiavolks and even white rose* criminals fighting off the robots. Without hesitating he jumps from building to building hitting all the robots in his way.

(((White rose Guild; Members of Exen Jaygar's crew.))))

"Shoot! They keep coming!" Sonic looks above and sees more robots falling from the sky and landing on buildings destroying them. They were large bots with big hands and dark grey bodies with large cannons on their arms locked on Sonic.

Sonic jumps up and does a homing attack on one knocking it down, he does another at another robot, only this one just steps back and swings his hand at him, swatting him on the ground. Sonic gets back up and sees the bot he knocked down get back up locking his cannon at him.

"Heh! Alright….." Sonic jumps down and spins his feet creating a small blue tornado that bellows around him and the robots. The icy snow around him stirs up along with the blue tornado, but that doesn't stop him from doing a spinning homing attack at the robots, creating a large hole and breaking it apart along with the second robot.

He then stops while in the tornado as was still spinning looking while hovering in the sky. He looks around at all the scattered parts. He then sees more of the robots marching towards him.

He smiles and flings the large parts at the marching robots blowing them up. Every robot around him was now scrap; he jumps down and continues running through the cold, icy tundra avoiding more enemy fire. He could see hovering egg bots almost in every corner.

"HAA!" Sonic jumped when he sees them all fall down in a yellow flame. When he sees them drop down and burn up he smiles knowing where the fire came from.

"There should be a record for your perfect timing." Sonic looks behind him and could see his two tailed chum flying just over head with six flaming namesakes burning behind him emanating from his back. He flies back down with the fire still burning. "You ready to take them?"

"Lead the way" Tails said smiling.

((((Miles "Tails" Prower~ Mechanic~ Sonics' brotherly friend)))

The two of them jump on the rooftops looking at the destruction of the village. The entire city was as big as the eye could see, but they could still see the town being destroyed for miles.

They continue to advance on the rooftops, attacking more robots making a mess of the cottages and tall buildings. Sonic uses that to his advantage, and keeps stirring up the wind and the fallen parts of buildings, throwing them at the robots.

"Take that!" Sonic and Tails could see ten or fifteen robots being hurled in the air by a mysterious force. They look ahead and could see a red echidna swinging punches at the ground robots with his large fist. "Who's next?!"

(((Knuckles the echidna, gullible powerhouse, Sonic's friend)))

"Knuckles!" The fox shouts out to his friend while he was throwing another robot at a small fleet coming after him.

"Well" the red echidna turns and looks at the two coming up to him. "Nice to see ya, where were you?"

"About to ask you the same thing." Sonic said "Come on, let's move"

"Since when do you boss me around?" Knuckles crosses his arms

"Since now, now come on!" Sonic runs forward.

"Heh..hedgehog" Knuckles and Tails follow.

_**Iced Summit  
**__**BGM: Cool edge~Day**_

The three heroes traverse through the city's outer rim. Knuckles was jumping on the ground causing a small tremor that was knocking larger robots down, and Sonic finishes them off by spin dashing on the ground creating a massive turbulence that acted as a blender on the ground cutting all the bots to pieces. He looks up and sees Tails over run with floating bots.

"Kick whirlwind!" Sonic kicks in the air creating a small gust of wind that blows at the small unit blowing them away. Tails gave his friend a thumbs up and follows him. They continue to run through the summit's tops scaling high points and spin dashing down.

Sonic could see diggers come up from the ground about to attack him. Tails flies in front getting out a small arm cannon and shooting a lightning ball at one , jumping down and finishing off attacking with one large blast.

"Knuckles, have you seen Amy?" Sonic asked

"Last I heard she was going to head to in the plaza" the echidna answered. "She's was looking for you"

"Worried about her?" Tails flies over head looking for more bots.

"Not really" Sonic stops when he sees more diggers come from out of the ground ready to strike. "But we should worry more about ourselves."

"I got you covered, big blue!" Sonic looks up and sees a white bat swoop down and attack the diggers with her feet, doing acrobatic flips and kicks, picking up the robots and throwing them at each other, while finally throwing a heart shaped bomb at them causing them to explode. "Nice to see you" She giggles while winking at the two.

(((Rouge the bat, cunning and seductive thief)))

"And where have you been?" Knuckles asked with an annoyed tone.

"Oh you know…." She quickly turns around and kicks the last robot about to attack her. "I kind of got lost…"

"Rouge, have you seen the others?" Sonic asked

"Can't say I have…I've been looking for them myself"

"Relax, Hedgehog. We'll find them" Knuckles dashes forward.

"Going my way?" Rouge spreads her wings and flies up in the sky, following Sonic.

Up ahead they see a large fire; Sonic sees Tails flying down staring into the flames.

"Dang, bud, let out enough steam?" He asked his two tailed chum.

"That wasn't me…" Tails points at the flames, looking at a lavender cat dust herself off. She sees three more robots with guns and lances come at her.

She jumps in the air allowing the ones with lances stab each other. While she was in the air upside down she starts spinning creating a large fire tornado ripping through the robots. She jumps down seeing the robots, though they explode in front of her, she was able to hold her ground.

"And stay dead" She said coldly.

(((Blaze the Cat ~alternate dimensional princess~ )))

The cat turns around seeing her friends run up to her. "If you are looking for some fun, you're too late" She said smiling at her victory.

"You don't have to tell us twice" Rouge said staring down at the singed land scape and broken robot parts. "So want to join the party?"

"No, but I will anyway" She was very honest following her comrades back into the city.

Sonic took point running back in the city jumping on more robots, destroying them in their path. Blaze was right behind Sonic, backing him up, throwing fireballs at the bots he couldn't see.

Rouge could see a fleet coming after everyone; she takes a deep breath and unleashes a powerful screech slowly breaking the bots in pieces.

As she was about to attack another robot, Blaze could hear a distant scream. She runs ahead of Sonic and sees a small fountain with a peach colored rabbit quivering on top staring at the robots about to fire at her.

To her shock she sees Blaze jump on one, throwing a fire ball dead center burning it along with the others crowding the little bunny.

Blaze turns to the rabbit with a smile. "Are you hurt Cream?"

(((Cream the Rabbit~ little healer~ Blaze's friend))))))

"Oh thank goodness!" the rabbit flies down with her large ears and hugs Blaze. She knew that she was safe knowing that she was here. She bows and thanks her, while following her deeper into the city.

"I can see the Plaza!" Tails shouted from the sky.

Sonic follows his two tailed friend into the main village. "Time for a rendezvous"

_**The frozen plaza**_  
_**BGM: White Park Zone Act **_

Everything starts to calm down as the others could see the monument at the center of the city reflecting the northern lights. Sonic walks up staring at the lights laminating on the monument and expelling across the center of the city.

"Wow…." It looks so pretty…." Cream stares directly into the sky. Despite the fact that the sun almost never shines in the city, the bright colors of the lights and the lit up buildings kept the city lit.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Everyone could hear laughter coming from a small inlet. They walk forward and could see many robots attacking each other glowing green. "Why are you hitting yourself?" Sonic recognizes that voice anywhere. He looks on top of the building and could see a ivory hedgehog moving his fingers like a puppet master. "Dance my puppets, dance!"

(((Silver the hedgehog~ telekinetic ~Time traveler))

"You are such a little kid, Silver!" Sliver looks down and sees Blaze spin into a tornado burning down all the robots he was controlling. Sonic then jumps in and creates another whirlwind blowing them into each other.

"Hey!" Silver jumps down in front of Blaze and Sonic. "What was that for? I was having fun!"

"There is a large town being destroyed, innocent lives are at stake, and you're just sitting around playing with robots like dolls!" Blaze shouted back.

"What?" Silver points at a nearby house that had people taking refuge from the destruction. "I saved some of them"

"Look out!" Cream points at the bridge leading to the center, seeing more robots marching their way.

Sonic tells everyone else to stand their ground when suddenly, a black hedgehog with red highlights appeared in front of Sonic.

He lifts his hand holding a red gem. "Chaos control!" All the robots stop in their tracks. The hedgehog does a spin dash knocking them all down destroying them all. He warps back in front of Sonic looking back at him.

((Shadow the Hedgehog Ultimate life form~ the Jet black knight)))

"About time, slowpoke" Sonic smirked

"Don't compare me to you" he said back

"Come on lovebirds" Rouge said walking ahead.

"Shadow, has the entire town evacuated?" Knuckles asked

"Most have evacuated, some others found shelter, however there were some that didn't make it"

"Anyone on our side?" Sonic asked

"Not that I know of"

"The prime minister should be in the center of the city. Let's go!"

As they reach the center they could see more robots guarding the center.

"One more for good measure?" Sonic asked. "Huh?" He then sees the robots get wrapped up in thorny vines, un able to move. The vines coil around the robots making them unable to move. Many of them get crushed by the vines and break to pieces. Sonic sees the vines quickly withdraw to the ground, He then finishes off the last robots with a powerful wind spin dash that causes another gust of wind. "WHOO! I still need to work on that aftershock." He feels the wind from the spin dash blow around him and everyone else

"Brrr…..that was so cold!" Sonic looks in front of him and sees a alien with flowers on her head and a flower for a dress shivering.

"Careful there" Sonic runs up and puts his scarf on the alien's neck.

(((Cosmo the Seederan~ visitor from another world)))

"Cosmo!" Tails flies down and hugs her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, and thank you, Sonic" she gives them both a smile.

"Looks like we took care of the majority of them" Rouge and the others look around the city seeing may of the fires and robots numbers diminishing.

"If we could destroy this thing…" Cosmo points at a large machine at the end of the bridge.

Shadow runs ahead and shoots a chaos spear at the machine blowing it up.

"Now there is just one last thing to take care of" Sonic looks at the large monument.

_**Beyond the grave  
BGM: Drops of Poison**_

At the large icicle monument, there was a standoff of two different sides. On one side, a pink hedgehog and a pink echidna stand their ground protecting a tall old wolf with a priest robe standing his ground. The three of them were looking at a mustachioed character, wearing a gray and blue robe with two robots protecting him.

(((Amy rose~ Energetic hedgehog ~Sonic's girlfriend)))

((Julie-su~ Cybernetic echidna~ Knuckles girlfriend))

"I can't believe this!" the pink hedgehog said "You should be dead!"

"OH HO HO HO HO! I was gone, I'd admit. But it seems that fate has a new path for me. And now I have come back for one purpose only." He then points at the two girls. "And what better goal could a genius like me ask for?"

"No way!" Everyone turns around and sees Sonic standing on a part of the monument along with the others who stare in shock at the man with the robots. "Since when are dead guys supposed to come back?!"

" Ah! There you are you pesky hedgehog!" the man points out.

"Long time no See, Doctor Eggman" Sonic jumps down from the monument and in front of the pink hedgehog. "You look…..older…." Sonic noticed that the doctor's red mustache was now a dark grey and his skin was somewhat paler than normal. "What's up, Amy?"

"Seeing an old foe rise from the dead" She said looking at the scientist.

"I should have known it was you with the robots! What do you think you're doing here?"

(((( ~ Evil genius~ Resurrected Scientist?)))

"I've come here to calm this city of course. The prime minster gave me a sweet deal long ago, and now I am here to calm my prize!"

"I made no such promise!" the wolf in the robe said.

"Because I made it for you! Now if you'd be so kind as to hand over the city to me, I will stop the invasion without question, or are you really going to leave this holy land in the hands of demons?"

"Demons? What do you…." The minster looks at Sonic and the others. "No…no you can't mean them…."

"Hee hee…." Sonic doesn't know until it's too late. He sees Eggman instantly in front of him grabbing the device on his chest. "How much longer are you going to hide behind the veil, Sonic?" Sonic was holding on to Eggman's arm trying to stop him from pulling it off...it was too late. "Reveal your true self!" Eggman pulls the device out of Sonic and sees him shout in pain. He was glowing bright blue as his body changes. He had wings on his back, paler skin, and fangs coming out of his mouth. He then looks with his rosy violet eyes at Eggman who was grinning. .

"How…how did you…" Sonic was in shock as was the priest.

Eggman then takes out a small device and pushes a button "Ollie, ollie oxen free! Come on out!"

The others had the same devices on their person; in an instant they short circuit and break. Soon all the others show the same appearances that Sonic was showing. "So this is what you've been doing since I've been gone? Playing Halloween?! How adorable."

"Jokes on you, Ro-butt-nik! You just got yourself in even deeper trouble! Huh!" Sonic could see men in blue robes instantly appear around them with their swords in hand.

"You've got it backwards, Sonic the hedgehog."

Sonic then sees the maroon shrew in a maroon and blue robe walking beside Eggman. "It is you who is in trouble…."

"Well now **Derco. ** What brings you here?" Eggman asked

(((Derco~ Handsome soldier~ Marcoat* of gravity))

((Marcoat: Mar-coat one of the top agents in the Cobalt Shroud*))

((Cobalt Shroud: an organization bent on destroying the Cramoisi))

"A…A Navi Marcoat….." Sonic said in shock. "How do you know the…..wait…..no….does that mean"

"You catch on quick, Sonic the hedgehog" the maroon shrew uttered. "Indeed, this man is now a part of the cobalt shroud, as a new Marcoat"

"How…how is this possible….." Amy asked "You were killed by Madame Darcy"

"True, true…..but my master has brought him back using the remains of the dust Darcy left behind."

"And my resolve has never been stronger! I feel so much younger with the blue agent D.N.A coursing through me!" Eggman gloated

"The next time you kill criminals, be sure that you dispose of the dust" Derco continued "Though we were short on number. We have been able to bring them back, thanks to the fallen criminals that you killed over this short time, and of course…the extra humans that were turned into blue agents also….."

"Wait….so you're saying that we are the reason why you have so many agents?" Sonic asked

"Indeed" Dreco said "A shame the queen doesn't know that she is leading her children and herself to their own destruction. Even if we did not bring back the dead, we still have the hundreds of innocents who were turned into blue agents, by my master. Be that as it may, you're queen was quite foolish to leave us an army…"

"_A mistake I will not make again"_

The two could hear a voice come out of nowhere, Sonic could see some of the agents being killed on the spot by hooded figures. Sonic could then see a flock of bats fly around him and his friends.

"Oh no…not again." Eggman said in fear as the flock of bats fuse together forming into one beautiful purple bat.

(((Darcy the bat~3000 year old vampire Queen ~the Black fang)))

"Madame Darcy" Derco said calmly. "We meet face to face. You look even more beautiful than my master pointed out"

"Do not flatter yourself, Marcoat. You may have brought back the sinful hearts, but they are nothing more than shells of their former selves." Darcy mentioned

"Ha ha ha. My sweet. You are strong, but naïve. This "Shell" surpasses that of a normal mortal. What we do is no different than what you do to these so called children that you gather to fight against us. It is our job to keep great men and women alive so that they can help us into a new world; a world where scum like you are destroyed and we are in control."

"So let me get this straight" Sonic walks up beside Darcy. "The world is in chaos and it will only be in control so long as you guys are in charge?"

"You speak as if you are making us the villains here. Our goal is to bring order in this world." Derco spoke

"You bringing order by killing innocent lives and destroying homes?!" Amy asked

"We only answer in the same way the world would if we did it any different. You Cramoisi vampires are no different. Killing lives and destroying criminals."

"You have the audacity to compare us to you? We are not ones to give into the heart of evil, your master is too corrupted to see that he is walking bindingly into true evil" Darcy informed

"Coming from the woman who is considered to be the queen of darkness."

"You know nothing of the nature of Darkness…."

"And you don't even know what I'm truly capable of!"

Eggman presses a button on his coat that creates an eerie signal. Without warning Sonic and the others see for different robots jump down from the sky. These robots were four times the size of a regular egg pawn; they had black organic bear bodies with white armor. They also had red glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth. "Killing me was perhaps the greatest thing you have done do me, sweet Darcy. I thought I could control your power, but this…"

"RAHHH!" One of the robots roars in Sonic's face with black drool dripping everywhere.

"…this is greater than I could have imagined…GAH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Dock what I said three years ago, doc" Sonic takes the stone from his gauntlet and changes it to a sword. "_This _time you've gone and done it!"

The large robot's claws were glowing blue dripping a light blue liquid. "Attack!"

_**((Macorat creature: Chalursun 3x)))))**_

_**(((Monster bio: Chalursun; Ch-al-ur-sin. Seven foot Large robotic bears with white armor. They were developed by the cobalt shroud and Dr. Eggman. They have claws large enough to rip a car in two. The blue ooze that drops from their mouths is liquefied Nth metal. Not very smart, but make up for it with their strength and armor))))  
**__**BGM: Egg Cerberus **_

The creatures circle around Sonic and Darcy. "Stay calm, remember your training" Darcy told Sonic.

"No problem" Sonic jumps in the air and takes out a stone from his gauntlet that glows and breaks apart into seven parts of armor. Two parts go to his knees , another to his elbows,. another on to his chest forming a breastplate, the next one goes on his head forming a helmet, and the last one in his hand forming a blue sword. His gauntlet's also extend protecting his arms. "Let's do this"

Sonic looks at one Chalursun pounce on him; in response Sonic jumps at the beast and grabs him by its claws and flips it on its back.

Sonic then jumps in the air and runs his sword through its chaise. Sonic felt an electric shock after stabbing it but it doesn't faze him at all.

One of the others swings it's claw at Sonic, bring him down.

Sonic gets back up feeling the intense burring from the claw swipe. He tries to counter, but it was hard enough for him to stand let alone fight back.

As the beast was about to strike again, Darcy swoops in, blocking the attack with her sword. Sonic was still feeling weak, but then his body starts to glow, and his cut slowly begins to heal itself. "What…"

"Sonic!" Sonic turns around and sees Cream holding a staff emitting a shining light. He could feel a warm light coming from the staff slowly healing his cuts. Hey weren't fully healed, but good enough for him to strike back.

"Thanks!" Sonic was feeling much better now and turns his eyes over to the third and last Chalursun.

He sees it curl up in a large white ball and do a spin dash similar to Sonic's only this one was much slower, but stronger. Sonic was able to avoid it by jumping, but the ball jumps in the air with him and hits him.

He was hurling in the air as the beast grabs him and throws him on the ground. Sonic looks at the beast as it was about to pile drive on him.

Meanwhile, Darcy was taking on the second Chalursun. The beast was swinging it's claws, but Darcy continues to block off the attacks with her sword.

The beast then roars in frustration at Darcy and unleashes a powerful red blast from its mouth.

Darcy's wings then spread out and stretch longer than her normal wing span. Long finger like extensions come out from the tip of her wings, almost making them look like giant hands. She then slams her wings on the ground and uses them to jump in the air avoiding the blast. "Sonic! Do not forget my teachings!" Darcy looks at the beast, and sky dives pointing her sword at the beast and swinging her sword at its neck, decapitating it.

Sonic sees the beast about to plow on him,  
but was suddenly stopped. ..

Sonic had spread his wings just as long as Darcy spread hers, forming his wings like large hands. He takes hold of the beast with his wings holding him in place. He then uses them throw the beast on the ground.

The beast gets back up and sees Sonic get out another gem that turns into a second sword. He then uses his hand-like wings to grab the swords. With the tips of his wings extended to look like fingers, his wings were set up to look as if he had a second pair of hands. His wings provided extension allowing him to swing further distances. .

He looks at the beast and then closes his eyes. The beast runs at Sonic roaring and snarling, but then stops in his tracks. A small tornado was preventing the beast from moving a muscle. It stands in the middle being pushed to the ground by all the pressure. Sonic then appears in the tornado and swings his blades making an X on the beast's chaise making it glow bright. The beast roars as the light from the large cut engulfs him and destroys him.

Sonic's wings return to normal, and he grabs his swords and spins them around and looks back at Eggman. "You ain't the only one who's gotten stronger!"

"Blast!" Eggman growls while crushing the device in his hand. "Even after death, you still are the thorn on my side!"

"As I told you long ago, scientist" Darcy flies down next to Sonic "You're evil ways will lead you to your own demise"

"_Don't lecture him on just trivial matters. How typical of you, to be in the way of people's goals for your own selfish purposes!" _

"That voice…." Darcy and the others look around and see something drop on the ground. The figure looks at Darcy and Sonic with glowing blue eyes. He had two glowing swords, had a black flowing cape and a metal chest and arms. "…Klaus?!"

((Klaus the shrew~ Bitter swordsman~ Leader of the Cobalt Shroud))

"Hello Darcy….still gather more souls for Damnation I see. " the gray shrew said coldly as he withdraws his swords. His body had underwent a huge transformation. His chest and arms were now steel, his eyes had black sclera and were glowing blue, similar to a robian's

"Whoa…dude….you look…different?" Sonic said keeping his cool. "You get a new hair cut or something?"

"My body was modified, after Darcy and my blinded brother removed my hands!"

"You have done that to yourself" Darcy said "You put harm to my children. I did what any mother would."

"They are not your children. They are mealy souls that you picked for your own selfish ambition! And now you toy with them for your own nefarious purposes!"

"You're the one to talk!" Sonic implied "Associating with criminals, destroying lives ,invading towns and turning people into agents, oh and let's not forget binging back my arch-enemy!"

"He was destroyed by her, unjustly, so I decided to help him regain his honor."

"Honor? Please, he'll betray you when he gets the chance" Sonic pointed out.

"Hee hee….I would never do that, Sonic" Eggman said "I owe him so much…"

"Besides, hedgehog, if any marcoat turns on me, I can revert them back to the way they were before I found them. The marcoats who do my bidding were once great kings who were brought down by crooks and criminals. You see, the blood that courses through my veins contains special properties, similar to that of what is in you Cramoisi, properties that can override a person's death. In turn, the person follows me and my personal motives, and the one that stands out, is destroying you.

"And he said that you were selfishly controlling lives" Sonic told Darcy. "So you can bring people back just like Mother, and turn them into agents?"

"I can turn anyone into an agent using a sample of my blood, just like Darcy can turn anyone into a Cramoisi. But with my method, and with the help of the technology loaned by the doctor, I can make enough agents to eradicate the entire Cramoisi family"

"I..I…I. Can't you talk about anyone but yourself?" Amy asked

"Yes, Klaus can be full of himself. It is most appalling,"

"Enough! I have been waiting for this for years now….I will end you all and destroy this radiant dark forever!" Klaus disappears out of sight.

All the Cramoisi look around for Klaus. Sonic was looking around when suddenly he hears a scream coming from behind.

_**BGM: Key to Darkness**_

Sonic turns around and was over whelmed by the next sight. Sonic and Amy stare in horror when they see Klaus's blade run through Tails' chest. Sonic's heart dropped like a rock, as he saw his two tailed chum's body glow blue. When Klaus pulls out his sword, Tails he looks at Sonic one last time before and instantly turning to dust.

"No…." Cosmo looks at the dust in the air, then suddenly feels her body going nub. Her eyes stop glowing; her body starts to feel brittle and week. She kneels down while looking up at Sonic and reaching out her hand. "Tails…AHH!" Her body glows blue as well, and then turns to dust.

"Mmmmm…." Klaus smiles at his victory. "And yet still…they die as couples…heh heh heh "

Knuckles and Silver as well as a few male Cramoisi try to fight back but they were suddenly immobilized glowing maroon. Klaus was using his gravity hold on the ones who were opposing him.

Sonic wanted to something, but after seeing his friend perish right in front of him he couldn't even move an inch.

Klaus walks up to the frozen Cramoisi, and swings his sword destroying them on the spot and in turn destroying their female partners as well.

"You jerk!" screamed another Cramoisi as he foolishly charged forward swinging his weapon. Klaus just smiles and avoids his pointless attacks and runs his blade through his chest causing him to disappear as well as his female partner.

"heh heh….this is too easy!" Klaus said proudly

Sonic stares at Klaus as he was fighting off his friends, some got injured while others were actually slain. As he stares at him, his body starts to emit a dark aura. Amy was also feeling the same effects as well. Both hedgehog's were feeling a surge of dark energy with their hair spiking up.

Rouge looks at Klaus in rage and dashes over at Klaus. Shadow shouts at her telling her to stop, but she was already in front of the murderous shrew.

She then tries to kick him in the chest, but Klaus grabs her by the leg. After staring into his cold eyes, she lets out one last gasp.

"Good night" Klaus then runs his blade through Rouge. Shadow's eyes widen as he sees her look at him one last time before disappearing.

Words did not begin to describe Shadow's rage. He grabs his sword and charges at Klaus, but before he could even make a blow he disappears into dust as well.

"*sigh* You would have made a great Marcoat, Shadow….." he spoke in slight disappointment. He looks at some of the remaining Cramoisi who step back in fear. "This is only the beginning. Surrender now, and I will make your death quick"

"YOU!" Darcy screams while stabbing herself and letting her blood flow. Her blood then comes alive* and forms into two large arms and grabs Klaus' body before he could kill any more Cramoisi. Klaus tries to break free, but to no avail. He looks at Darcy who was growling and panting.

((Move name: Blood Shadow: an attack that allows the user to uses his or her own entire supply of blood and turn it into a pair of hands, swords, tentacles, and even forms of animals. Only a few characters have been seen doing this move. It is very hard to control, even for a darkness master, like Darcy))))

Sonic and Amy look at Klaus with their eyes glowing completely purple. They fly up pointing their weapons at the shrew.

"My word…" Klaus was staining but still able to laugh. "a few Cramoisi killed and you've already summoned your blood shadow….You've lost your resolve…Darcy…." He laughs "You call yourself a queen, yet you stare helplessly as your precious children die by my hand, just like before. Just like all the other Cramoisi who are now burning in hell!"

"No…." Darcy looks down tightening her eyes closed. "This…this can't happen again….Not again! AHHHHHH!" More blood comes from her body and forms into a giant monstrous bat.

"Damn you…." Sonic said staring at Klaus with his voice coded in a demonic echo. He then dashes at him, jumps on the blood mass being controlled by Darcy, and grabs him by the neck. "Damn you. Damn you. Damn you!"

"Kill him, Sonic!" Amy spoke in the same echo as Sonic. "Kill him now!" Both of the hedgehog's anger was so strong it was as if Klaus could see it burn around them like fire. Klaus starts choking while staring at Sonic seething with rage.

"That's…it…hedgehog" Klaus managed to muster some speech. "Let…the…world…see...the…mon-ster….you….have become…." Klaus tries to reach for his sword, but the pressure around him was much too great.

Sonic looks around and sees some of the towns folk who stayed behind from the attacks look at him, including the minster himself.

His grip on Klaus started to loosen. He stops to think about what he was doing, but his eyes were still glowing.

"DOH HO HO HO ….OH HO HO HO!"

"What's so funny Eggman?!" Sonic turns his head at the scientist.

"That wasn't me…." He responded

They soon heard a strange language, one they haven't heard in a long time, but it was still un-familiar to them.

_Kxo meem Kxo meem aj jxadadu_  
(The Moon, The Moon is shining)

_Rhekuxoh, Mekxoh te oei xedojkco Rocaolo xo sud nad? Xo aj voorco idcabo kxo tuhb!_  
(Brother, Mother do you honestly believe he can win? He is feeble unlike the dark)

"Who are you?!" Derco shouted. "I demand you show yourself!"

"Ho ho ho ho ho!" the figure jumps down and reveals herself. She was a very dark nearly black brown hedgehog wearing a gray shirt with a red sash and black pants. She then takes out a blue colored stone looking at Klaus with her glowing orange eyes. "_Oei bden dek kxo nhukx ev radiant Darkness hutudk tuhdoj_." (You know not the wrath of Radiant Darkness)

She sighs while spreading her wings.

_**BGM: Shaded Truths**_

"A Cramoisi!" He looks at his agents staring at her. "Don't just stand there! Kill her!"

The agents go after the Cramoisi. She just smiles and summons a large hammer. "Rumble." She slams the hammer on the ground causing it to shake and crumble.

"Is…that…." Darcy looks at the hammer. "Grannitarior?"

The agents then fall through the ground and get trapped by the rocks below. Soricoh then slams the ground once more forcing the agents to come back out of the ground. As they were in the air one of them screams in pain.

"YAHH!" Derco sees many of his agents getting burned and knocked out.

"_Boy…thinks are real mess here are they?!"_

Sonic looks at the young boy swinging his sword that was on fire, at the agents burning them and bringing them down. He wore a red vest with no shirt, had orange hair and yellow pants. He also had wings as well. He jumps over to the hedgehog snickering. "_Cedu kamo, Cedu Joo, Rhekuxoh_"

"A…Cramoisi…." Klaus said still being held by the neck. Sonic looks at the boy give him a smile while rubbing the tip of his nose with his thumb.

Darcy also sees a young lady appear from a orange cloud. She had silver hair with a purple shirt and black skirt. She also had metal legs and was looking at Darcy with a smile. "What?" Darcy's blood shadow was still active, yet the girl was showing no fear at all.

"Hi. I'm really sorry….but…" Without warning she kicks Darcy's back, knocking her down, causing her to lose focus disbanding her blood shadow, causing all the blood to fall on the ground and soak in the snow.

Klaus was free from Darcy, but not Sonic. Sonic continues to tight his grip on Klaus, about to snap his neck, but then he feels something sharp run through him. Now that Klaus was freed, he was able to reach his sword and stab Sonic's torso.

Sonic lets go of Klaus while stepping back in pain. Klaus then kicks Sonic to the ground as he starts bleeding. Sonic was on the ground painting.

"Sonic!" Amy kneels down by Sonic with tears in her eyes, but also feeling the same pain he was feeling now. "No! Don't leave me!"

"I'm…not…" he whispered "Not without you…..never…."

Klaus points his sword at Darcy. "You can't even control your children!"

"_And you can't even control your own mouth!" _

"WHAT!"

"GAH!" Klaus turns to around and sees a claw run through his metal chest. Behind him was a dark orange wolverine with sharp claws that were running through his chest. "OHHH!" He drops down bleeding blue blood. "DAMN YOU!" the wolverine says nothing and walks past the Cramoisi with the same glowing eyes. "You will all…huh?!" Klaus gets up, but then feels something holding him back

"You can't move…." Klaus sees an orange cloud appear in front of him. From the portal came another young girl with long orange hair, red shirt and green pants and no shoes. She was holding her hands up as if she was controlling a puppet.

The girl was holding her hands like a puppet master. With a flick of the wrist you could barely see that she was using invisible string to hold Klaus. "How the mighty have fallen…." She said in a cold yet soft voice

"_You can say that again, sweetie"_

Klaus could see a blade right up to the back of his neck. Sonic sees another hedgehog. This one was bright yellow and had on a small green shirt with a matching mini skirt. "Fufufu…..so this is the great master cobalt…..pathetic….It was right of you to come sis….looks like we got our hands on the so called leader…."

"Yes. Jajkoh. " Said the brown hedgehog walking up to Darcy, who was still on the ground . "You call yourself the queen of darkness, yet it seems that darkness has a hold on you…Darcy…"

Darcy gets up with her eyes narrowed at the hedgehog. "How dare you address me that way?"

"fufufu(Laugh)…..and yet…it still has a hold….you don't need to be mortal in order for the dark ones to devour you, dear Mother….Is it wrong for the child to call out the mother when she is out of line?" She looks down at Darcy's chest and sees her still bleeding.

"Soricoh!" Sonic limps in front of Darcy with his sword in hand. "What are you doing here?"

((Soricoh~ Mysterious rebel Cramoisi))

"You're not happy to see me?…..I've captured the so called master of our enemy and destroyed his subordinates…..aren't you happy? You shouldn't move so much, brother, it will take time for that to heal….or will it?"

"And assaulted our mother!" Amy comes up with her hammer in hand.

"Yes…but still…how can I call one our leader if she doesn't know the true heart of Cramoisi….."

"Well this is quite entreating…" Klaus growls while breaking free from the strings blowing the orange haired girl to the ground. And using his gravity power to blow away the yellow hedgehog. "But now I must finish what I started"

Unexpectedly, Klaus sees someone with a sword pointed at his face.

"Well..well what do we have here?" Soricoh asked looking at the gold shrew dressed in a white suit in front of Klaus

"My word, brother, did you change your hair?"

(((Zerach the Shrew~ King of the Cramoisi ~The white fang))

"Grrr…." Klaus growled as he sees his brother smiling while holding his sword in front of him

"Zerach…." Darcy smiles at the sight of her husband.

"Hello my love. Now Klaus….." Everyone could see a bright light emitting from Zerach. Darcy was happy to see Zerach, but then gasped in shock at what she saw next. She saw Zerach lift his hand holding his sword and showing everyone a gold ring with a white pearl on it.

"You're…ring…..you found it!" Darcy exclaimed

Soricoh lets out a huge yawn. "How thrilling…." She said without fervor

"So you found your trinket…..big deal! My body has been upgraded. What could you do?"

"Careful, Klaus" Zerach warned "You would be wise to stand down. True the works of modern technology has given you a better body. However…" Zerach steps back glowing even brighter. "In this realm of light….my power is far greater than yours."

"Grrrr….heh heh heh…" Klaus gets up while laughing. "Fine, why not? I have new recruits...you've all seen my power as I have slain Cramoisi. And I see Darcy can't even control the lives she has stolen. Why taint my victory? Come, doctor, we have work to do if we want to end these fools once and for all."

A ladder comes down from a flying helicopter. Klaus and Eggman climb on as the helicopter takes off.

"He's not getting a way!" Sonic tries to run off.

"Sonic stop!" Zerach holds Sonic back .

"But father…." Sonic looks back at Zerach with his eyes narrowed. "He killed…."

"I know….but we can't risk losing you too…."

"Aww…how sweet…" Soricoh said kindly.

The others look at the dark brown hedgehog stares at them back smiling and turning her hammer back to a jema.

"Mind telling me your behavior toward your family, child?" Zerach asked in the most humble way he could.

"*Giggle*" Soricoh giggles while looking at the purple snow below her feet. She kneels down and tastes it. "Mmmm….quite delectable…..but not very satisfying….distasteful attitude will get you nowhere. Oh well…."

"What do you want?" Sonic asked "Why are you doing this?"

"It's not what I want….but what needs to be done…..I am the one who will bring those with troubled hearts into the radiant dark."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm done talking. No one listens…they are too hooked on their emotions to even listen to reason…let's go everyone….our work is done here. " She said to her companions.

"You're work is not done!" Darcy runs up to Soricoh. Soricoh turns around while smiling; not intimidated by Darcy's glare.

"Before you lash at me, take a look at the snow, and tell me what you see"

Darcy turns around and could not believe her eyes. She sees the Cramoisi that were just slayed, laying on the ground slowly getting up as if they were sleeping.

"Tails?" Sonic could not believe his eyes. He was for sure he saw him and his siblings die, but now they were getting up. He kneels down and hugs him, ignoring the pain from Klaus' stab. Knuckles and Silver slowly get up swaying and rubbing their heads, as was Julie and Blaze. Rouge gets up from the snow, seeing Shadow right in front of her.

"Ohh…what happened?" Tails was rubbing his head while moaning. "What's wrong Sonic?"

"Nothing….nothing wrong….." Sonic said still embracing him.

"I..I had such a horrible dream…." Cosmo was also getting up feeling dizzy. "I saw Tails' die…..and…." She looks at Tails and quickly kneels down and hugs him. "Oh tails….I thought I lost you!"

"What? How are they…" Darcy looks at her so called fallen children and then turns around and sees the rouge Cramoisi slowly disappear one by one. "Halt! Stop where you…."

"Tell that dead beat echidna…..I have returned…..bye-bye!" Soricoh disappears in the same orange cloud as the others.

Darcy was lost for words. She didn't know if she should be angry and Klaus and the rogues, sad because of her failure, or relived that her children are alive. She just kneels down while hanging her head down. Zerach walks up and kneels beside her. "Darcy….."

"What….what have I done….I…I lost control…." Her mind was going around in circles. For the first time, her mind was going in circles.

"It's my fault….I should have been here sooner. Please do not trouble yourself…" Zerach tries to make her feel better. He then sees droplets coming from Darcy's face soak in the snow.

"I….I failed….I failed to protect my children again…..why…." her eyes start shaking and she puts her arm on her face.

"We're all ok, mother" Sonic walks up to her and pats her on the shoulder. "That's all that matters."

Sonic could see Darcy wipe her face and sniffling. "You're right, Sonic" Darcy gets up, looking at Sonic. "What about the rest of you?"

"Oh man…." One of the Cramoisi who was slain gets up. "What happened?"

"Oh thank God!" another Cramoisi gets up and hugs her partner. "I had a bad dream you were dead….."

"Sonic….what's going on?" Tails asked getting up with Cosmo. "Was I….killed…"

"I don't know…" The blue hedgehog turns over to Darcy. "Mother….how are they living?"

"I….I do not know…." Darcy said stunned. "I was certain I felt their life energy fade away, but now it's back..."

"Demons!" Darcy and Sonic look at the priest who was holding up a glowing cross. Everyone else has already evacuated, but the priest who had a cross that turns into a holy sword

"Wait a moment my good man" Zerach walks up. "We mean you no…."

"Stay back! You have demon's wings! You come back from the dead and use your blood as weapons! You are followers of the devil himself! Be gone!" The minster jumps in the air while a pair of glowing wings appears behind him and flies into the city.

Sonic looks at him as he flies away. "Well….this has been a promising day…." Just before he was about to turn to the others, he sees a blue floating ball of light come at him.

"Wha…." It flies into his face blinding him. "Not again!"

_**Innocent as Children **_

Sonic wakes up again, only this time he was outside, in a large luscious green field. It was nothing like the ice cold city he was just in. He could smell the fresh air and feel the warmth of the sun.

He turns around and sees a large castle with a massive wooden door in front. He shrugs his shoulders and walks forward trying to touch the door.

"_Curious Sonic-sama?" _

Sonic jumps back and sees Azbel walk through the door like a ghost. "Whoa! Don't scare me like that!"

"Why? Afraid you'll have a heart attack?" the elf chuckles while walking into the field. He turns around and waves his hand. "Are you not coming, master?"

Sonic didn't really want to follow along being annoyed by all the random visions he keeps having, but he follows the elf anyway. "Don't you get tired of bring me to these strange and random places?"

"Oh ho….now where would be the fun in that?" Azbel points to the field where Sonic could see children running around playing. "Quite a sight, isn't it? Look at them, not a care in the world….or at least their world."

As Sonic looked at the children he stops to think about what happened during the battle when he thought he lost his friends. Not even Darcy knew what was going on. It made him worry, which wasn't natural for a hero like him. He turns to the elf. "Do you know what happened to the Cramoisi that were slain by Klaus?"

"You don't remember?" Azbel asked "Have you learned nothing from the Terra Dome*?"

((Terra Dome; the training ground for the Dusk Raider pirates))))

"Of course not" Sonic said "Uhh….what did you say?"

"Cramoisi do not die…they are merely put to sleep and only wake when they're being called."

"So Soricoh…woke them up when they went to di….I mean went to sleep?"

"Indeed. The substance known as Nth metal does weaken and subdue the Cramoisi. Three thousand years ago, the cobalt shroud wiped out the Cramoisi using blades made of this materal. Though the bodies were obliterated, the spirit lay dormant in the after light realm. When your friends were slain, Soricoh somehow managed to wake them before they could go into deep slumber. If she had been any slower, the results would have been history repeating itself, and the Cramoisi manifest would have to find new beings to take the place of the fallen."

"But…how? If there was a way to revive the Cramoisi, how come Darcy never…." At that moment, Sonic saw one of the kids dash by him. He was a little fox with two tails and was holding a toy plane making plane noises. Sonic looks at the boy and chuckles. It makes him think of another boy just like him.

"Ahhhhh!" Sonic hears another kid scream. He runs in the field and sees another kid laying in a mud puddle. He could also see three older kids laughing at the kid. The kid gets up and wipes the mud off her face, she was a strange looking kid with flowers in her hair. She looks at the kids with tearful eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked the mean female kid. "I thought you liked mud?"

"Maybe we should spray her too!" said the second mean kid.

"Please…leave me alone…." The muddy kid pleads. She then shouts when the third kid splashes a cup of water on her face.

"Leave her alone!" the four of them see the two tailed kid walk in front of the lonely girl. "I'm going to tell big brother on you!"

"Awww….the little runt always has to call on his big bro to come and help him!" the leading mean kid insulted "You always ask big brother to hold your hand, when you do anything. When was the last time you did something on your own?"

"And you…" the second kid comes up to the girl. "You're just as bad as him! You always need someone to help you fight for you."

"Wha..what?" the girl asked

The other girl then start mocking her "Oh look at me. I'm so scared to do anything….I'm too much of a klutz to do anything on my own. If only someone else could help me…poor me…." The group of kids laughs at the two.

The third kid pushes the little one in the mud. "You're not worth our time"

Sonic looks at the kids laugh and walk away. He turns back to the fox who was weeping.

"A sad sight, isn't it?" Azbel asked Sonic "A little boy who always needs his brother to hold his hand, and a little girl getting pushed around. Don't you think they make a good couple?"

Sonic thinks back for a moment. Of course he had an idea of who the fox and the girl represent. But what did it all mean? He was trying to think about what he saw, and what Azbel was telling him. "You told me….you told me that you could only tell me things I know…..so tell me…what is it with these visions? Why do you keep showing me this? I don't have any idea….what you're trying to tell me!"

"You do, Sonic-sama. What you see is a vision of how you see the truth. You know deep down what you see is true"

"But the history of the Cramoisi….the story of the lost tribe….how…there's no way I could have known any of that…"

"Fear not." The elf walks up to Sonic and looks him straight in the eye. "Remember, you are the Azure knight reborn. And soon all your memories will return…and I will be here to help you. I am at your service, Sir Sonic. Now come with me one last time…..there is….one other thing I must show you"

Azbel lifts his hands and in an instant the wonderful luscious field, turned into a barren wasteland.

Sonic was astonished to see everything around him. The once green and lively field with fresh water and blue skies was now, dead and desolate. The grass turned dark brown and was dry and brittle with most of the dirt showing, the trees were dead with crippling branches, and the sky was jet black and crimson red with a white moon shining overhead.

"Wha…what's going on?" Sonic looks in shock.

"What you saw was the regimentation of light; life, hope, dreams. Now what you see before you is it's polar counterpart; death, despair, nightmares. The two worlds I've shown you, are the what reveals the nature of each Cramoisi:…." Azbel turns around and looks at the moon.

"These worlds are the heart of Radiant Darkness….."

((((Radiant Darkness II)))))

Yay! The first chap! I hope you people enjoyed what I had to offer. What could be happening to our friends? Find out next time!

((((Radiant Dark Chronicle))))

Alice's Facts

A little girl was lying in a prison cell with her eyes open wide. She looked about 14 wearing purple shirt and a blue skirt. Her hair was bright purple and both of her eyes were mismatched, one green and one blue. She lays their motionless, not moving an inch.

"Alice…What are you doing?" Another human, a red haired boy with a red shirt blue vest and pants looks at her through the glass window. She didn't make a sound after the boy spoke.

He then opens the prison cell from the console and walks in to look at the girl. He looks down trying to get her attention. "Hello!" She still didn't move. "Crazy girl"

He turns around and walks out of the room.

"Who are you calling, crazy?"

_**BGM: Boo's Mansion. **_

"AHHHH!" the boy jumps back and falls on his bottom. He looks up and sees the same girl hanging from the ceiling using what looked like a tail.

"Alice was only taking a nap….meanie!"

"With your eyes open?" the boy gets up rubbing his back "And in a prison?"

"Alice was referring to the story, when Sonic was in that prison cell" the girl looks away from the screen. "Hello!" the girl said breaking forth wall. "Welcome to the end of the story, which is something we like to call Radiant Dark chronicles. If you don't know already, I'm Alice, and this mean jerk is Ty, but Alice call him Ty-ty"

"Hello readers…" Ty said without enthusiasm.

"And in case you don't remember from the last story, this chronicle is known as Alice's facts"

"I thought this was called off panel…."

"Anyway! You all are probably wondering why the story is broken in two now, right?"

"Well not really I mean as long as they get a story they should stop whining and just read"

Alice glares at Ty while growing. "Strike. Well this is a special treat that the author wanted to give the readers.

Alice jumps down from the ceiling . "You see…this story is more than just the second part of Radiant Darkness two, it features the stories of both the Cramoisi and the Dusk Raiders at the same time. How will this happen you ask? Easy.

Alice pulls out a chalk board and starts writing. She then shows everyone a drawing of Sonic and Richter. "This story will be divided into two categories. An orange chapter will talk about the dusk raiders and their side of the story, while the blue chapter will discuss what's going on with Sonic and the Cramoisi and their stories."

"That's the worst drawing I've ever seen…." Ty said rudely "You draw like a kindergartener"

Alice growls even louder. "That's…strike two….."

"Uhhh…so…Orange Dawn and Blue dusk have merged?" Ty was trying to change the subject "But why? I mean they were doing fine as separate arcs"

"True, but the author thought it would be simple for there to be one story to follow"

"I also heard that the author had a few extra chapters for Blue dusk, to explain what happened during the events before this book started."

"Yup!" Alice said happily "So be sure to look at Blue dusk for the extra bonus chapters that explains the events when Sonic and the others were going through intense training."

"So…both stories will continue in this book?"

"That's right! After careful consideration, and constant thinking and never ending pondering, our author has decided to merge both stories together. And to help null out the confusion, both sides will have their own chapters. However, though the stories are separate, the events that happen in the chapter will affect the events in the next."

"To make it simple, each chapter will describe either Sonic's story, or Richter's story, but the chapters will still tell the main story, with a few side stories along the way. There are also some extra features the author included in the story. You already noticed them, if you've been actually reading it"

"Features such as, small descriptions of the characters, enemies, and places, also the time the event takes place. And another one which is Alice's favorite, where you can link to music that best fits the event. Of course some of you have already noticed that in the last book"

"You mean the author just borrowed some songs from random video games and anime? Oh that's original. OW!"

Alice bonks Ty on the head. "Yup! So be sure to pay close attention to the story to understand everything. Also pay more attention to Alice and her facts, because hopefully you will see a lot more of me!" She then winks while making a pose.

"They aren't here for you, they are hear for Sonic or any other of his comrades. So quit acting like a diva…AHHHHHH!" Ty looks at Alice who was giving a scary purple aura.

"That makes strike three!"

_**Moments later…..**_

"AHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry!" Ty was outside dangling from a mechanical shark tank.

"Well that's all the time Alice has. Until next time, see ya later fellow readers!"

"Wait! Don't leave me with her! Please!"

"Who said you could talk?!" Alice lowers the rope dropping Ty closer to the shark tank.

BGMs

Act 1  
watch?v=TPpCl3wFkGM

Act 2

watch?v=l0QziOtndEY

Act 3

watch?v=hzrPfB0t3_I

Alice's Fact's

watch?v=kFRbZaL5ZJ8

Events

_**The Light Festival** _

_ watch?v=1RiY2hlY9Ng_

_**Enemies appear**_

watch?v=11p9wTGDkCY

_**Beyond the Grave**_

watch?v=W2jHUj4hyOs

_**Rogue Cramoisi appear**_

watch?v=mhVMa9SK-Qs

_**How did it come to this?**_

watch?v=2E3xZvtlqQA


	2. Gather the dead Dusk Raider's testimony

Hello people, welcome to the second chapter of the second part of the second book to Radiant Darkness. Redundtant! Anywho, if you paid close attention to the Radiant Dark chronicle (*cough* or any attention and didn't blow it off. *cough*) then you would know that there are two kinds of chapters; blue and Orange. The last chapter was a blue chapter and this one will be an orange chapter. A Chapter that talks about the Dusk raiders. You can skip this if you like, but unless you want to be left in the dark when the next chapter comes along, it's yooooour loss.

Again..sorry for the long wait.

_**Soricoh's Pov**_

There's a small tale everywhere in life. Tales of greatness, tales of sorrow…all kinds of stories told out there.

One story I like to look back on are the dusk raiders, a group of criminals who say they are criminals, but in reality they actually steal from other criminals and give to the less fortunate. This small yet strong criminal organization has been around almost as much as the Cramoisi. The first leader was named Solairte of the echidna tribe. He made a discovery of a stone called Jema, which had properties to help befit all life as we know it. But like all mortals, some got greedy and used it for their own evil purposes! To stop this, Solairte made twelve new jema that was stronger than the others and had the power to neutralize the weaker jemastones. After having the jema stopped, he ordered twelve to protect the twelve ultijema*. These men were known as the very first dusk raiders, and it's said that they are the true keepers of the stones.

(Ultijema: Ul-t-gem-a; the twelve stones made by Solairte himself to stop the jema should they fall into the wrong hands)

Boy did that turn into chaos after a while.

Four thousand years later, there came an evil entity who stole the ultiJema and the jema resources from from the Solairte family, and now they are in the hands of the most nefarious criminals. It was all because the leader, Igilios Dante or Soligl who broke the Solairte family up. Richter and Chrome, sons of Rizen and Luna were separated ,at the age of twelve, after their parent's death. Each raised or treated by a different criminal group. After two years, they managed to meet up with each other. They both made a new crew of dusk raiders and for the next eight years, these two have gathered crew members all over the world and formed a pirate crew.

A group like this can last forever…..sadly that isn't the case Sooner or later, there will come a time were wonderful ties have been shattered by the hands of fate. Soon all good things come to an end….and I have a feeling these pirate's end is upon them, and it's all thanks to that bone headed captain! Just like before…just like…before….

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Gather the dead; Dusk Raider's testimony **_

_**Normal Pov**_

_**Flashback: Pool of Sin  
**__**A young orange echidna was laying in the field in a pool of red, looking at the sky. His eyes pupils were wide open as he stares without moving or flinching. On his cheeks you could see small streaks of white leading to the ground. These salt water streaks were what was left of his sorrows. After spending hours in the field there was no ounce of mourn left. As he laid their he could hear he echoes of the cries for help and the screaming from the doomed people, as well as the sound of a once beautiful town burn to ashes. He didn't move; he didn't want to move, eat, sleep or anything. He just wanted to forget….forget everything. **_

_**After light Realm**_

_**BGM: Water temple**_

**The After light realm,** a world that is said to dwell in between earth and space. In this dimension, time is dead. The starry sky never changed; it was forever glowing violet with black clouds with a stream of orange glowing over the horizon. In the windy fields you could see small sparks of light shine and dim with each passing second. It was always as quiet as quiet could be. In the field was a massive mauve-blue and white castle that stood on the landscape. This large castle was almost as big as a city. There stood tall towers and structures that would touch the sky.

In one of the rooms there was a large bath with a fountain at the end. Sitting in the knee deep water was a black-brown hedgehog with dark brown hair. She sits down with her eyes closed with her mind in deep thought.

_((((The Wicked Bister: Sori-cohl~ Leader of the Rogue Cramoisi)))_

As she was soaking her body in the water she sits in deep thought having a vision. She was cowering in fear as she was looking at a tall man looking over at her holding a blade. She covers her eyes waiting for the man to strike. After the man swipes, she sees a big flash and snaps out of her vision

She starts panting and then lets out a sigh while making a light splash in the water. "No matter what I do….I keep having the same vision." She sighs while laying her head back on the edge. "What a day….I'm so tired of dealing with these mortals." She then lowers her body deeper in the water till only her head was showing. "They have no idea….what lies ahead. The blue hedgehog." She then sees an image of another man, only this one was a mobian just like her. "He is a perfect reincarnation….but this naïve queen….she doesn't know…."

At that moment she hears a chime like noise; that sounded like a bell mixed with a wind chine. "Oh...why now?" Soricoh rises up and reaches over for a towel and raps herself up and walks over to a wall with a crest on it. When she puts her hand on it, the crest lights up and the wall disappears and opens a way into the hallway. Outside of the room stood a bright yellow hedgehog come in holding a glowing purple orb.

"whoo-kad-waj, Jajkoh (Greetings Sister) " the yellow one spoke in a native language handing her a glowing red orb. "How was your soak?"

This hedgehog was bright yellow, wearing a green striped tank top with green short pants. She also had on a pair of boots and fingerless gloves as well. Her gold hair was tied in a ponytail with a blue band.

_(The elegant__ flavescent__:__ Mohsiho ~Co-leader of the Rogue Cramoisi~ Girly-girl)_

"Tosoduk (decent)" She said smiling. She then puts her hand on her head and materalzes a new set of clothes* 

(Shadow hammerspace; a space where Cramoisi can materialize objects such as clothes accessories and other wears.)

Soricoh now had on a black long sleeve shirt and a red leather skirt that went all the way down to her knees. Her accessories were a pair of silver earrings and a necklace with black stones, and fingerless gloves.

"Shall we attend to our business?" Mohsi asked

"Adnoon. (indeed)" Soricoh responds.

As they left the room they walk down the halls all the way to a large foyer. "Ah….such beauty….isn't it? To see our enemies quaking in their boots…..That Klaus had no idea what hit him."

When they reached the end of the hallway, there was the same crest on the door. Moshi opens the door herself, putting her hand on it. They were now in a large foyer were they saw people already sitting on the steps; one was a dark brown wolverine, the other was the orange haired girl drawing on a sketch pad. Sitting on the top step was a boy with flaming red hair sharpening his sword with a stone.

"But sadly, we didn't find _them_ today" the yellow hedgehog said. "I wanted to beat some sense into that echidna already. And poor** Lexkila** didn't find her lover…."

She looks over at dark brown female wolverine. She looked larger than the other hedgehogs. She had shoulder-long messy hair. The fur on her forearms and ankles was very bushy. She had on a brown sleeveless shirt with a claw mark on it, a pair of jeans that were ripped at the bottom, and sneakers with her feet popping out at the toes. She was sitting away from the others with her head down.

_((((The rough Umber: Lexkila ~Silent but strong~ lonely lover))))_

"The poor thing…." Mohsi said looking at her.

"All in due time, Moshi…we will find him….."

"Woo man…" the boy sharpening his sword said. He was a human boy who had light dark skin and orange hair and glowing garnet eyes. He had on an orange shirt and a red vest, black shorts, and sandals. Like all human Cramoisi, he had pointy ears.

(((The vigorous Flame; Richi~ cocky and brave~ buster swordsmen~ Cexila's twin brother))))

He puts his sword down and turns it into a Jema "Today I'm going to wrack some heads off! WHOO! Pretty cool, right sis?" He looks down at a girl drawing on a sketch pad.

Like Richi, she was also human. She had long orange hair and had dark skin. She was wearing a red shirt and green shorts and no shoes. Her accessories were an earring with pearls on her right ear and a piece of her hair braided on the right side with pink and blue beads. She was focusing on her drawing more than her brothers constant ranting.

Richi turns his jema into a necklace and walks over to his sister."Cexila…hello! You there?!"

(((The scarlet arachnid: Cexila~ quiet sketch artist ~mimic~ Richi's twin Sister))))

"Don't shout brother…." The girl said in a quiet tone.

"Hey…what are you drawing?" Richi gets closer to look at her sisters work.

"Let me see that, child" Sori takes a look at the drawing and then smiles at image. "Ahhhh…"

"Aw wow…So **she'll **be waking up soon? When are we going to have another guy here? OW!" Cexila bonks Richi on the head.

"You talk too much…." She said coldly.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"Enough you two" Soricoh ordered "We have much work to do and little time, Neleah!"

A girl instantly appears at the bottom of the steps. She was another human teenager with pale skin who stood almost 6 feet tall. Her legs were mechanical. She had silver-white hair and a purple shirt with blue short jeans. She looks at Sori with glowing blue eyes smiling.

_(((The Mercurial Magnolia: Neleah ~sweet yet forceful~ acrobatic ~Richi's lover)))) _

"You called, Mumu? (Mother) " she asked in an innocent tone.

"Neleah. I need you to find your sister's tomb with Richi…."

The white hair girl with metal legs walks up and nods. "As you wish. Come on cutie!" She walks over and pulls on his arm.

"One by one….." Sori said smiling. "My family…shall be brought back for their slumber…." She and Mohsiho walk into another room filled with coffins. The room was very dark and empty. There were a few coffins lit up like neon, but the others were black as coal. "All will come together…..once my children find the tombs."

"Doh ho ho ho ! Toukx ke kxo ado! (Death to the dark ones)

"Mummu…" Cexila signals the hedgehogs. Soricoh turns around and lets out a gasp looking at her. The girl shows the hedgehog another drawing of two echidnas walking in a town

"No….way…." Mohsi looks with her eyes wide. "Are they….one of us?" the two were not familiar with this picture at all. "Are you sure….this is right?"

"My visions…are never wrong…."

"What should we do?" Soricoh looks down and thinks. Who were these echidnas…and where did they come from "You don't think this could be a trick sent by…." Moshi asked

"No…" Soricoh answered "There is no way he would trick us like this….I will have you look into it Cexila"

"Very well….Warp-Warp" Cexila disappears out of sight

_**Waking up and Breaking out **_

_**Blue gate prison; **_a cold penitentiary that lies within White Tundra Zone. It was cold, dark and dead filled with some of the notorious criminals who ever lived. Only a handful of the grand mafia* criminals were locked away in this prison. All the cell walls were bricked with two beds a toilet and a sink. Due to the cold climate, and the fact that there was only one heater in the whole prison, it was always at 55 degrees F. The prisoners were always cold covering in blankets trying to keep warm.

(Grand Mafia A.K.A Criminal Underground; A covert crime syndicate that is well known by very few people)

Deep within a dark dank prison, a figure was walking. He was a white echidna no taller than three and a half feet. He was wearing an unzipped white coat and white pants with a gray and blue cape flowing from his waist and white shoes. As he was walking you could see a cool vapor coming from his body.

He had just escaped from a prison cell and was looking for his other crew mates, while also evading the patrol of ice wolves from discovering him. His name is Chrome Solairte, captain of the dusk raiders. He was looking around trying to find his crew, but he has had no such luck since he escaped.

((Chrome Solairte~ Blue Moon captain of the Dusk Raiders~ Master Swordsman~)))

"To think…..we were such good friends with the Idiavolk when we first came here…." he said to himself with his eyes closed "And now they lock us up like criminals…..well _actual_ criminals."

"_I say, you should suck everyone up into a black hole" _

Chrome over hears a voice behind him. The voice came from a dark skinned elf with black hair wearing a white dress and a tiara. She was about a foot smaller than Chrome and was floating behind him like a ghost.

"Tell me, **Estelle.** Are you like this with every new person you meet?" the echidna asked without turning to her.

(((Estelle~ White night Centurion)))

"Only when it's best suited, my lord. Those little mortals don't stand a chance with you. After all, you and your brother were masters."

"humph. If I was such a master, then I would know that a real master knows how to contain himself, before he gets into trouble."

He suddenly sees a guard right in front of him. He quickly disappears out of sight. Chrome as a power that allows him disappear out of sight and also faze through solid objects, similar to a ghost. The Guard walks on by and doesn't notice Chrome. When he was gone Chrome reappears and walks further down the hall. Chrome sighs in relief after the guard passes by.

"Awww….you could have at least given him chills down his spine…" the elf complained

"Funny, how it felt much colder when I walked past you"

Chrome's eyes open wide in surprise. He turns around and sees the same guard who walked passed him staring at Chrome. Chrome tries to get his weapon, but he just remembers that it was taken from him by the police. He gets ready to fight; when he sees the guard takes off his mask. Chrome then lowers his guard in relief seeing who was under the helmet.

He doesn't see an ice wolf; he sees a silver wolf with blood red eyes, and one eye with black sclera. "Some captain you are, letting yourself get caught, having your whole crew divided. Not even I would treat a crew as such"

(((Nero the wolf ~Exen of Steel~ master swordsman)))

Chrome then had a loss for words. "Must be losing my touch…... Anyway, what are you doing here, Nero?"

The wolf looks behind him, and around him and back at Chrome. He then gives him a glowing katana. This katana was his signature sword. "Follow me"

The two of them walk through the halls of the prison not paying attention to the yelling prisoners around them. "Did you run into my crew, by any chance?"

"Can't say I have" Nero answered "So far, all I've seen are some broken people, victims on the brink of hypothermia, and a few thugs, but no dusk raiders. This is not a place I would call home. They practically keep the inmates in a large refrigerator. Not that you'd would be affected or anything. I would have expected an Exen such as yourself to escape ages ago.

After a few minutes of walking they have approached a back door leading outside. "This will take us to the outskirts of the city, and into the mountains"

"What about my crew?" Chrome asked "I'm not leaving without them"

"Like I said, you won't be leaving anyone. I've been looking for hours trying to find you and Richter."

"Where could they be…." Chrome wasn't paying attention, as they both left the prison and right into the cold. He closes his eyes trying for a moment in deep thought"

"We don't have time for this" the sliver wolf mentioned to the echidna. "You can feel for your friends later. The guards are on to us"

"What's the big rush?" Chrome asked

"I will show you" Nero runs ahead onto the path leading to the mountains; Chrome takes another look at the prison before following him.

_**The Abandoned Lab  
BGM: Holoska Village Day**_

The two of them were walking through the light snow storm on the mountain path.

"If my crew wasn't in the prison….where did they go? What happened after the Idiavolk's discovered us?"

"You mean, discovered the dusk raiders and Cramoisi" Nero clarified "Well to help you catch up; after you were discovered. I managed to slip away from the guards by hiding in the water at the harbor. I then tried to follow after they put you in separate wagons and drove you off….but by the time I found the prison, I saw Sonic walk out of the building with another white wolf.

"No doubt why they were release Sonic, but what about the other Cramoisi?"

"They were gone too. I didn't see anyone"

"Shouldn't we be looking for them, instead of looking for your-"

"We're here" Both of them finally arrived at a massive gray mansion-like building. Looking at some of the busted windows, crumbled structures, and frost blanketing the building, you could tell it was abandon for some time.

"You brought me here on a ghost hunt?" Chrome asked

"No" he answered while trying to pick a lock. "While I was in the prison looking for you, I overheard the guards talking about an abandoned laboratory, that's been inactive for over two years now. I think you'd find this information to be quite useful"

"And why is that?"

Nero scoffs in success when he manages to open the door. "Because, this lab was working on a ground breaking achievement, that involved using jema*"

((Jema; Gem-a: a transfigure stone that can change into any object and or weapon))

The two of them walk into the building. First the go down a long hallway, avoiding the dust and cobwebs. It was not only dusty, but the floors were covered in trash. The feeling was more dank and lonely than that of the prison they were in. "humph…homely" Nero uttered after lighting a flare.

"Nero, I've been meaning to ask you this. Why is it that you wanted to accompany Jaygar and the dusk raiders? It can't be just because you want to fight Dante'. And you don't seem a bit concerned about my crew. So why even bother joining a much of scallywags?"

Nero stops while looking away from Chrome. "I want to know more about Blood eye Kain*.

(((Blood Eye Kain~ The Exen Criminal lord before Nero))))

Chrome's eyes widen. "_The_ blood eye Kain?! He's one of the best criminal lords known in the mafia other than my father. I don't know what happened to him. He hasn't been heard from or seen in years.

"I know…only Rizen* Solairte had a contention to him before his disappearance, but because Rizen's dead…."

(((Rizen Solairte~ The Exen of earth before Richter~ Richter and Chrome's Biological father)))

"…You thought that a Solairte family member would know about his disappearance. Well...your guess is as good as mine, because even I don't know where he could be"

"Richter told me the same thing. Neither of you know about Kain's whereabouts."

"So then, why do you still want to be with us?"

Nero then turns around and looks at Chrome. "You two seem smarter than any other power hungry criminal that I've seen. I have no desire to follow the mafia and their pointless ambition. And pompous, bastards like Dante' should be taken down."

Chrome wasn't sure on Nero's answer but he looks at him and nods back while walking forward. The two of them enter an old laboratory. The lab was just one room. There were tables over turned and broken lab beakers, and signs of some explosion on the ground. Nero pays more attention to the computer at the end of the room, that was surprisingly still fully intact.

"Hold this" Nero gives Chrome his flare and walks up to the computer, looks at his metal gauntlet and starts pushing buttons. Three wires extend out of his gauntlet and hook up to the system's data ports.

"What are you doing?" Chrome asked

"Downloading the information from the computer, hopefully it can tell us what happened in here." As the gauntlet was working, the computer's monitor then turns on showing pictures. "let's see…." He starts typing on the console looking at different information.

Chrome was looking around the lab still. He didn't find a trace of anything. No clues, no traits, all he found was evidence of some chemical explosion. "Find anything?"

"A few diary entries, and also some formulas as well." As he was scrolling through the network, something irregular caught Nero's eyes. "What?"

"What is it?" Chrome walks over to look at what the wolf discovered.

He looks at the screen and sees unfamiliar images in the form of what looked like another formula. It was a strange looking glyph that looked similar when describing the cellular structure of a mineral or element. But instead of looking at hexagons with a few C and H's, this one had lines, circles, crescents, triangles, connected to hexagons.

"I know these symbols" Chrome said "They are the same similar to the arithmetic used to create a jema"

"Really?" Nero asked with some interest from the sound of his tone.

"I don't know much, but those symbols are the very same any one would use on Jema to make a weapon, or to power up one"

Chrome's family knows Jema well. In fact, his father was the one who taught him and his brother much about these stones. The jema are known for many things. Not only can they be transform into weapons, but also become a valuable energy source; a Source that if in the wrong hands can lead to disaster.

"My ancestors made their very own mathematic system, whenever they needed to make a new jema weapon, or simply use it to provide fire, water, and other resources. But because so many people used it for wrong deeds, the knowledge of jema fell solely to the dusk raiders that eventually grew into a bigger organization known as the Grand Mafia"

"The Grand Mafia, and the dusk raiders were once the same?" Nero looks back at Chrome even more captivated.

"Yes. In fact the Solairte family was the one who merged many crime families together. Not to take over the world, but mainly act as one unit. There would come times were high ranking figures would overstep and cause the upmost misery for people. We try to make it easier for them to live"

"That doesn't sound like the Mafia I've learned about"

"That's because over the years it's slowly been tainted, from the very same evil that has taunted with mortals for years."

"The Vessels" Though Nero was new to the mafia, he knows very well of the demons that run in it, and how they make people's lives miserable.

"Yes" Chrome nodded. "But I'm going off topic. The Mafia and the Dusk Raiders know more about Jema than anyone on earth. And there hasn't been any mafia activity up here in over 500 years. So that brings up the question…"

"How did data that is only known to this organization, end up in a place they haven't been to for so long?" Nero finished

"Freeze!" the two of them turn around and see a small unit of armored ice wolves surrounding them with their weapons and flashlight locked on them. "Don't move" said the one with a different looking helmet symbolizing him as the leader.

"Damn." The silver wolf cursed

"Don't kill them" Chrome brings that up, on the fact that they could easily escape, by breaking out in an all-out fight. "It's bad enough they arrested us without explanation. Murdering any of them would prove disastrous."

_Then let's not kill them…._

Chrome and Nero over hear a voice out of nowhere….

Suddenly they see the ice wolves slowly get knocked out one by one. The other wolves get their weapons ready, but were knocked out before they had a chance to use them. None of them could see how this was happening, it was almost too dark to see, and the figure was moving too fast for them to follow with their flashlights.

After another thirty seconds, there was only one wolf left. As the last wolf was standing, terrified. The figure who was knocking them out shows himself.

He was a silver wolf that looked like Nero, only instead of a black coat he wore a white one and his eyes were red with black sclera. He was standing in a certain position that looked like he was about to punch the armored wolf. He was wearing fingerless gloves showing his sharp claws and wearing armored rings on his knuckles.

He looks at the last wolf and smiles, while punching him in the armored head. The wolf falls down moaning until he became unconscious, due to dizziness. "Nighty night…."

"Oh…I keep forgetting he's a part of you" Chrome mentioned

"Sometimes….i wish he wasn't" Nero said in a annoyed tone.

(((Kaiser the wolf ~Nero's Alter ego~ master marshal artist )))

"That's mean, man!" the other wolf comes up to his counterpart. "I am you, and you are me we are one big family"

"Enough, Kaiser. Let's get out of here" the wires from the gauntlet detach from the computer. Nero walks out of the room overstepping the knocked guards.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm not done with you!" the other wolf runs out with him.

Chrome stays behind and looks back at the symbols. "I'm familiar with many jemmatic equations* but this one…. I'd better find Richter and the others fast"

((Jemmatic Equation: an equation or formula used to customize a jemastone)

_**Criminals get a licking**_

The three of them were walking from the lab away from any more guards. Nero was looking at the data he had received from the network on a mobile handheld monitor. As he was looking he then stumbles upon a different file. This file had many different pictures of people, mobians, children and mobian children. He wasn't sure why there were pictures, so he keeps looking through the data.

"What's ya looking at? Huh? Huh?" Kaiser keeps poking Nero's head while trying to get his attention. "Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? HIII!" Kaiser suddenly sinks into the ice below. "Help! I think the ice is alive!"

It wasn't alive. Chrome had used Ice manipulation to create a small six foot sink hole in the snow around Kaiser's feet, causing him to sink.

"Thank you" Nero said still looking at his device

"My pleasure" Chrome spoke proud of himself "Have you found anything? Suddenly he hears a strange noise coming from under the ground.

Nero stops while looking up and putting his device away. "Something's on the g-"

Out of nowhere, both of them see criminals in black mask and different outfits come up from out of the ground. Some criminals swoop down from the sky using gliders. They all draw their weapons and point them at the two. They could tell they were of the grand mafia by not only the irregular attire, but the battle stance was a giveaway as well.

Just as Chrome and Nero were about to draw their weapons, they see something fall straight down from the sky like a warhead.

They saw a wooden chair with a pillow cushion on it. Sitting on the chair was a beaver mobian with large buck teeth and a comb over. He was wearing glasses and a blue business staring right at the three clasping his hands together.

Kaiser was looking from out of the sink hole "What's with the entrance?" Kaiser then slips on the ice and falls back in the hole. "Can someone get me out of here?!"

The beaver sends a signal to one of the criminals to help Kaiser out of the snow. He then gets out of this chair. "Exen of Gravity, Chrome Solairte" his voice was deep, slow and somewhat snooty. "There has been an issue regarding your crew…"

"I'm sorry. who are you?" Chrome asked

"I am the bureaucrat of the north most region in the grand mafia, _**Seymour Licking**_."

Kaiser did his best not to laugh, but let out a small snicker anyway.

The beaver quirks his eyebrow at Kaiser. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing….eh..hee"

"Ok…Mr. Licking. What has happened to my crew?" Chrome asked

"About 2;26 yesterday, the terra sunset ported at the abandoned harbor at the south most part of the city. 2:37 the shipmates of said vessel were apprehended and taken to Blue Gate prison. At exactly 11:36 today, a fraction of the apprehended mates were released and assigned community service by the leader of the Idiavolk, and were used as body guards for the light festival. At 2:58 today, the light festival was interrupted, due to mysterious forces, which lead the high priest and the Idiavolk to suspicion. Within that time, the **Master Trenzel** ordered the escape of the remaining crew mates, in all the chaos ,during the festival, but now there seems to be an issue, that demands your attention.

Kaiser was laying on Nero's shoulder nodding off, Nero just ignores him and stares at the beaver, while Chrome as tapping his foot. "I see. So you're the ones who broke my crew out."

"Correct, Mr. Chrome. And his eminence has summoned you and Exen Nero to accompany him to the counsel room, to determine judgment against these…..Cram-o-zon…."

"You mean Cramoisi."

"If you would please follow me to the council building near the center of the city, we can get this straightened out…"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Nero asked "How do we know this criminal lord is legit"

"Please comply, Mr. Nero. I don't have all day" he said with almost no emotion at all. "**Master Tenzel Nezir**, insist that you come"

"Wait…._The_ Trenzel Nezir?" Chrome asked

"indeed….."

Nero and Chrome look at each other and back at Licking. "Fine…we'll go with you"

"Splendid…" An air ship hovers over to the group and opens up. It was no larger than a limosene, and had a black finish "Right this way…"

"We're not going through with this, are we?" Nero asked Chrome

"As Exen, we have to follow orders of the Trenzel, like it or not." Chrome steps in with the beaver, as did Nero and Kaiser.

The Air ship then takes off into the city.

_**A Normal Afternoon **_

_**One day ago….**_

Now we look into another story, in the vast city of White Tundra. There were small little sparks of light falling from the sky. It was calm and quiet, unlike other urban cities. The buildings where blanketed with ice snow, and built up with white bricks. Other than the aurora borealis, the only thing keeping the city lit were the city lights, lamp post, and large lanterns that would tower the city.

Walking in the city was a green fox wearing a green shirt, gray leather vest and camouflage pants, with red and white sneakers. He looks down at a silver and white device staring down with his sky blue eyes not saying a word to the person next to him.

Next to him was a purple cat with black and red highlights, a gray shirt, green jacket, a knee high skirt, striped knee socks with matching sleeve socks and black boots. She was also sporting red sunglasses and a bell necklace. She looks ahead while looking around in the city.

The fox could look at a wavelength pattern moving up and down faster and faster with each step he took. They had been looking around the city for strange activity. When it came to research, these two would jump to any opportunity they could.

"Signal is getting strong…." He spoke in a Russian accent while taking his eyes off the device.

"What do you think we'll find?" the purple cat asked while looking ahead. She then spots a strange looking character up ahead. It was a white hedgehog wearing a blue blouse with matching pants and brown boots. She stood their staring into an alley.

The cat walks up to the hedgehog trying to get her attention. "Hey, **Denim**. What'cha looking at?" the cat asked

The hedgehog says nothing while turning to look at the cat with her soulless blue eyes. She then turns back into the alley and walks in.

"You're wasting your time,** Starlight**" the green fox said walking up to her. "She doesn't reply often."

As the white hedgehog was walking into the alley she spots another hedgehog. He was a red-orange hedgehog laying in an alley just sitting in the city unconscious. No one even noticed him with his eyes closed not moving. The red-orange hedgehog had black stripes on his quills and body and flame marks on his arms.

The white hedgehog shows no emotion while kneeling down and picking up the red hedgehog, and walking out of the alley.

The fox looks at his device seeing it flash red and beeping rapidly. "This is where the space-time anomaly occurred" He looks up in the sky and sees nothing but the moving lights of the borealis. "But….there doesn't seem to be anymore" He then turns and sees Denim come out of the alley way with the hedgehog.

"Denim…don't pick him up!" the purple cat exclaimed. "He could be a bum, or a drunk or….."

"Wait a minute…." The green fox walks up to the hedgehog and gets a good look at his attire. He doesn't see anything on him that would make him native to this land. "This hedgehog…he's…"

"**Levinski**!" the three of them hear a loud voice coming from a Com-link. The green fox pushes the button on his ear piece. "Where the hell are you?! Get your little green ass back down here right now, before I have your head for dinner!"

The green fox growls while answering to the scientist in the most polite way he could. "Yes sir" he looks back at the cat and hedgehog, and then gets out a disk and throws it down. The disk then turns into an extreme gear board. "Let's go. That man needs medical attention." he says those words and takes off.

The cat also takes out a disk, only hers turns into a bike. "Come on, Denim. Bring him with us"

"Understood" the white hedgehog hops on the bike with Starlight and they both take off.

Deeper within the outer rim of the city, the three of them approach a massive building. Levinski was the first to land. He jumps off and walks into the building with Starlight and Denim not too far behind. Inside was a massive laboratory where doctors were doing all kinds of research and projects at different tables and rooms. Standing on a higher level in the room was a middle aged man, who had neat brown combed hair, and square glasses wearing a blue coat and white pants. He was sitting on his chair with his fingers drumming glaring at a purple stone.

Levinski and Starlight walk all the way to end of the room where the scientist was waiting. "you called, Dr. Ballin" he spoke trying to keep his annoyance in check.

"Where have you been?" the scientist gets up and stares at the green fox with rage. "I ordered you to go searching for subjects, ages ago. So…" he comes up to his face "What have you been doing my little green friend?"

"I was…in the middle of research." The fox answered "There was some strange activity so I went to investigate"

"The last thing we need is you _investigating_ anything. You are to report to me whenever you leave this lab"

Levinski narrowed his eyes while clenching his fist. "Sir, researching is my job. If it weren't for my work, you would have never come close to developing…."

"Enough! It matters not what you developed. The director has made me chief of this entire operation, which you play a part in. So whatever you discover, you are to report to me about it. So...what did you find on your little excursion?

Levinski looks back at Starlight who was watching from behind, he then turns back to the Doctor. "No…nothing but a small fluxion of the lights"

"Then if you haven't found any new subjects, get back to your little studies until I need you again." The doctor turns around back to his work.

_**Moments later**_

Levinski slams a door open. He and the others were in a large circular lounge room where someone was in the cooking area making a treat. He was a polar bear with green scarf and orange beanie and also black gloves.

Denim sets the hedgehog on a couch to lie down and then sits in a chair herself. Starlight comes to the kitchen table and sits down looking at the polar bear.

Levinski stomps inside while walking to a table. "_Etot chertov durak! YA terpet' ne mogu slushat' , chto mudak izvestnyy kak rot_!" he shouted in Russian.

(Translation: That Damn fool. I'm sick and tired of working with that asshole))

"Bad day?" the polar bear asked without looking at them.

(((Bark the Polar Bear~ Artic muscle))))

"Yeah…." Starlight said while "What are you making,** Bark**?" the bear turns around showing her a tray of cookies. "Ooh!" she takes one and eats it.

Levinski sits at a faraway table that had many different prints of formulas small models, semantics, and a computer. There was also a picture hanging on the wall. It was the picture of him and Starlight with a tan-skinned girl and they were all smiling. "Star…can you check on our guest?" he then hands the cat a small red and white device.

Starlight gets up and grabs it and walks over to the hedgehog. The device starts scanning his condition. Levinski starts typing on his computer, while hooking up his energy scanner to it. His computer brings up images of different wavelengths and frequencies.

"Looks like is just in some kind of coma." Starlight said looking at the states on the scanner.

"Anything serious?" Bark asked

"just a coma. H's not drunk or nothing.

"Good, the faster he comes to, the sooner he can leave" Levinski spoke still working at his computer.

"Pardon me" Denim spoke. "but don't you think that it would be wise to inform the doctor of our discovery?" she had a monotone sounding voice, making her almost sound like a robot"

"I'm not telling that _durachit'_ anything" Levinski announced

"but…."

"Denim listen" Starlight spoke while patting her shoulder "What the doctor is doing is wrong. And Levi knows this; don't you think this is wrong too?"

Denim looks at the cat while tilting her head. "Wrong? I….do not understand….telling him would be following protocol."

"We don't have to follow protocol all the time…."

Suddenly they hear a loud alarm blaring. Levinski looks at his computer that displayed a map of the city and was showing more wavelengths at a location in the mountains, not too far from where they were. "A new anomaly"

"Let's go check it out" Starlight suggested, but he was already seeing Levinski grab his gear and walk to the door.

"Roger" Bark agreed

"but…the doctor said…" Denim spoke.

"Stall for us" Levinski leaves the room without another word, leaving her and the hedgehog behind.

"Under…stood…"

_**Flashback: How It came to be. **_

_**A young lady with dark hair comes into a room where she saw her dad working at the table and a young orange haired unconscious man was laying on his bed. **_

"_**Daddy? Who is this?" the girl asked**_

"_**I know not, my dear. I found him lying in the field not moving" The father answered **_

_**The girl looks at his face and sees that there were dried up tears on his face "This boy...he was…sad….why?"**_

" _**Perhaps he ran away. I am not sure. **_

_**The girl gasped in shocked when he hears her father cough violently. **_

"_**Father!" She said running over to hold him up. **_

"_**I am alright my love, please you must watch over the boy. I feel a powerful energy coming from him. **_

"_**Yes father…." **_

_**(TBC)**_

_**Thus ends the second chapter and the first orange chapter. Tune in next time for the next blue chapter. **_


End file.
